The Good Samaritan
by Walker-98
Summary: Christmas, a time for family and friends. But for the Humans who have survived the invasion by the Souls, a hard reminder of all they have lost. But one troubled human survivor will find an act of compassion can have a long lasting effect. (Minor rewrite of ending)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Merry Christmas & Happy New Year to all. A little Christmas story I dreamed up - Uses my characters from my Host stories. It's a prequel, taking place a few years before my first story._**

**_As always -___**** Stephenie Meyer has all the Host rights.**

**____****Please enjoy and review.**

**____****-Walker.**

**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 1_**

"You sure you don't want to come along?" asked Marc Walters from the crawl space above Scott. Marc was on his hands and knees as he worked to loosen bricks from the old mortar that held them in place. He has already removed more than a dozen bricks and the small hole created let in a cold draft of air. The tunnel soon began to drop in temperature and Scott refocused the flashlight he was holding as he pulled his threadbare jacket closer.

"Nah, you've already got enough people going. No point in making a bigger target out there," replied Scott.

Marc stopped at pulling out a crumbling brick from the wall and fixed Scott with a hard look, "Scott, you are the one that convinced me a larger group would actually blend in better with the Souls than just two or three of us. Did you change your mind?"

"No…No…" stammered Scott. "As long as the entire group is calm, smiling, and wears the contacts I'm sure you'll blend right in." Marc didn't look convinced and frowned at Scott. "So far only you and I have done the Soul disguise act up above. It would help if you came along."

Scott sighed, "Fine, if you need me I'll go."

Marc's frown didn't lessen but he continued with his work at widening the hole by removing the old bricks. Scott continued holding the flashlight, illuminating the space where Marc was working. The light penetrated beyond the tunnel into the room above them and dimly lightened old grey walls. Marc pulled one more brick from wall and peered inside. He examined the gray walls and then motioned for Scott to cut the light. Scott did so and darkness abruptly filled the tunnel.

Both Scott and Marc waited a moment as their eyes readjusted to the dark. Now in the room above there was the faintest of lights that filtered in from a grate making up part of the room ceiling. Marc slowly pulled himself through the opening and then after making sure Marc was clear, Scott followed him.

The room was not very tall and both men kept themselves low to the ground as they peered up through the grate above. What was the ceiling for Scott and Marc was the floor for the refrigerated storage room above. Marc was examining the grate when there was a sound above. He quickly retreated into the shadows as Scott froze along the side of the wall.

From above the sound of a heavy door opening and closing and then footsteps could be heard. Through the grating a person moved in the refrigerated room. Scott could make out a short man wearing an apron who was picking up a box of apples. He started to leave when the large door once again opened. The man stopped, right on top the grating. Scott held his breath.

"Dark Night Crier, could you bring an extra case of milk? We are nearly out in the store," came a woman's voice mixed in with sounds of a busy store outside the storage room.

"Yes, not a problem," replied Dark Night Crier. The small man slowly added a crate of milk to his load. Both Marc and Scott watch the small Soul carry the large load out of the refrigerated room. If he had known to look into the grate on the floor Dark Night Crier might have seen the two humans watching him. But he had no reason to suspect Humans were lurking in the tunnels beneath the store and didn't pay the vent any attention.

As the Soul left the room Scott relaxed and let out his held breath. In the dim light Scott could see Marc's grin. "A little too close," he whispered, "thought they would be closing down for the day, but sounds like they are staying open late."

Scott listened through the grate for a moment; he thought he could make out something he hadn't heard in a long time. Marc touched him lightly on his arm and Scott shook himself. "Come on, time we were heading back," said Marc.

"Right," answered Scott and followed Marc back into the tunnel below. Both men worked at placing a 'plug' into the hole they had created. The 'plug' was made to look like the old brick of the wall and fit in perfectly to the hole. Now it would be a simple matter to remove it and enter the store when the Human's needed to.

"Well," said Marc as he switched on his flashlight again, "in a few days we'll come back with Dell and Eric. Dell can help us with moving supplies. And Eric can do his computer wizardry on the store's inventory and the Souls will be none the wiser." Scott had to admit the plan was a good one and if they were careful, it would be a great food source for their little community.

As they walked along in the tunnel, Marc returned to his original question to Scott, "Do you not want to go? Is it because of Auntie?"

"Oh…No," said Scott hurriedly, "It's nothing to do with Autumn Gusting Wind, she's great. I don't mind her, even if she is a Soul."

Puzzled Marc asked his friend, "What is it then?"

They both continued in silence and then Scott spoke up, "You know, back at the store I think they were playing Jingle Bells."

Marc considered, "Well it is the right season for the song."

"Just wouldn't expect the Souls to play Christmas music," replied Scott, "they usual go for such boring stuff."

In the near dark Scott saw Marc shrug, "They like happy fluffy songs, doesn't get much better than Jingle Bells."

"By the people who think elevator music is edgy," said Scott sarcastically.

Marc stopped them in the tunnel and he turned to Scott and asked, "Seriously Scott, what's wrong?"

Scott sighed heavily and leaned back against the old wall of the tunnel. "You know…it's Christmas time. Can't help but think about family…about loss…" he trailed of and looked away. Every one of the Humans who lived in the tunnels beneath Chicago had lost friends and family to the invasion by aliens called the Souls. A time like Christmas, once a time of joy, could easily become a painful reminder of what had been lost.

Marc was trying to think of some words of comfort but Scott continued, "I mean you've got Auntie, she's as close to family as you've got. I get why you want to go. If I go…it will just be a reminder of…my family."

"Scott…really I'm sorry," said Marc, "I didn't mean to rub your face in it."

Scott held his hands up, "No, you didn't do that. Its fine, I'll go with you out to Auntie's."

"No worries," said Marc, "I'll have Sister Mary-Margret with me. She can keep us safe. Dell's doing dinner for the rest of us. Stay here. Try to have a good time."

They continued on into the tunnels, going deeper and deeper, refuge from the millions of Souls above. As they walked along Scott laughed out loud. Marc glanced over to Scott to see him smiling, "What's so funny?" asked Marc.

Scott replied, still laughing, "Just realizing you are going to have Sister Mary-Margret and Autumn Gusting Wind together for dinner. A Nun and a Soul, that ought to make for an interesting time."

Marc just sighed, "Yeah, don't remind me."

_**-To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Rune1975 and RedSeven thanks for the reviews. We've got a little cameo coming up in this chapter._**

**_As always _****Stephenie Meyer owns the Host.**  


**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 2_**

"Alright, everyone knows the plan?" asked Marc to his small band of humans.

Everyone looked at each other, nervous glances all around, the silence stretched on until young Tim spoke up, "Yeah, we smile to everyone and act all nice and shit."

"Language!" snapped Sister Mary-Margret and softly thumped the boy on his head. Tim pouted at the Nun and said in a sullen voice, "I'm just repeating what Marc said." The Sister turned and before Marc could react gave him a small smack to the side of his head. "That goes double for you, the children look up to you Marc. You must set a good example."

Paul chuckled at Mary Margret's comment but hushed up when she turned and glared at him. Marc groaned at the Nun's admonishment, "Okay, Okay, but look none of the hitting up there. Souls almost never resort to violence, even a small punch will stand out like a sore thumb."

"I understand," said Mary-Margret with a small smile, "that is why I'm getting them in now. As Tim has said we will be friendly and composed with all Souls we meet."

"Right." said Marc and then gestured to his eyes, "Now everyone good with the contacts?" There were nods from all and Marc took a deep breath and let it out. He opened the small steel door to the outside and smiled gently, "Let's go."

They walked single file out the door and then into the small parking garage. At the moment no one was around and they continued out to the street beyond. Six Humans joined the crowd of Souls walking down the sidewalk. It was late afternoon and there was the typical rush hour traffic as people return home from work. The sky was a dark gray and threatening to add to the half of foot snow that had already fallen. Bundled into thick coats, boots, scarves and hats, Marc and his traveling companions blended right in with the crowd.

A cursory look around and someone who had no knowledge of the Soul invasion would not see anything unusual. However to Marc and the other Humans that traveled with him there was a subtle difference. All the people of the sidewalk moved in a peaceful and orderly fashion. No one ran, pushed, or shoved in the crowd. The whole affair always reminded Marc of a line of ants moving with mechanical perfection.

With a practice ease, Marc began walking down the sidewalk towards the train station, joining the ranks of the Souls also heading towards the station. After Marc was Tim, then Mary-Margret close behind the boy, then Greg and Nancy both were holding hands, and finally Paul taking up the rear. The Souls around them didn't react to the humans, simply believing them to be Souls like themselves. Hidden in plain sight their little group climbed up the stairs leading to the boarding station of the L-Train.

Marc took stock of his little group once they stopped on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. There was a small crowd waiting for the train, but not too many; if escape became necessary Marc felt it would be relatively easy. But so far this had been the easy part of their journey. Once they were on the train it would become much more dangerous. Here the sky was overcast so there was little chance to see a Soul's distinctive reflection of silver in the eyes, on the train it would be a different story.

"Excuse me," said a shrill voice from behind Marc and pulling him rapidly from his thoughts. He turned and saw a short woman with dark hair before him. Dressed all in black. _'Seeker,'_ screamed Marc's mind. With a great deal of self-control he replied with a brief smile, "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Do you have the time? My time piece has stopped working," she indicated a gold banded watch on her thin wrist. "It is old and made when humans' still ran this world – typical shoddy craftsmanship."

Marc ran through his options as fast as he could. This might be a trap, but the station platform was a terrible place to stage an ambush – no real place to hide, and he dismissed the idea. Marc's first instinct was the request was simply for the time and there was no hidden plot. He replied after a quick look at his own watch, "Its 5:27 p.m."

"Thank you," replied the Seeker and turned back to waiting at the platform next to Marc and his fellow humans. Marc turned back to see them all frozen to the spot, their eyes wide with fear. With his back to the Seeker he mouthed the word, "Calm."

They did their best to visibly relax and they continued on waiting for the train to arrive. Marc was glad it was so cold and everyone bundled in thick coats, otherwise he was sure all the Souls would see them sweating nervously. He considered if it would be best to leave now, but realized it could be seen as suspicious by the Seeker and he had no interest in raising an alarm. Best to stay put and hope the Seeker wouldn't need anything else.

"Have you heard about the human encampment found up north?" asked the Seeker in a casual tone.

Marc nearly sputtered his next word, "Humans?"

"Oh not to worry," said the Seeker, misinterpreting Marc's response to her question. "There is no risk to us. They have been dealt with. There were five of them; can you believe there would be so many?"

Marc was truly at a loss for words, he was desperately trying to understand what the Seeker wanted. Was it all some type of sick joke as she harassed them before calling in her reinforcements? He shook his head trying to clear it. He sighed- no Souls didn't work that way, even Seekers. He came to the slow realization she was trying to make small talk with him.

He looked her over properly now. She was a small thing, almost delicate, no real physical threat. Her dark hair cut short, just below her ears. Her eyes had a slight bulging appearance to them, but she – at least her body – wasn't unattractive. Marc could tell she was expecting some type of response. He cleared his throat and spoke as casually as he could, "No I had not heard of this news. I try not to think about such things." He was doing his best to keep the Seeker away from others, less they give themselves away.

The small woman straightened and spoke with a small amount of pride in her voice, "We Seekers do our best to make sure the rest of the public doesn't have to worry about such affairs."

_'I'm sure you do,'_ thought Marc darkly. Their conversation cut short as the horn of the approaching train blared and other Souls moved forward to meet the train. Marc briefly toyed with the idea of pitching the small Seeker into the path of the oncoming train. There would be no way to make it look accidental and it would be quickly the end of Marc and his human family, but it would almost be worth it.

As they boarded the train Marc couldn't help but audibly sigh in delight as the female Seeker met another dark dressed Soul coming off the train. A tall dark-haired man, another Seeker, left with her down the stairs. Marc could almost make himself feel sorry for the other Seeker. The female Seeker was really quite annoying, something rare for a Souls.

They sat down and Tim dropped into the seat next to him. "Wow that was close," he whispered.

"Don't I know it," whispered back Marc.

From the seat across the aisle Paul sat with Mary-Margret, he said with a gentle grin, "I think she was flirting with you."

Marc paled at the suggestion and said a little too loudly, "Just kill me if that ever happens again." This got him a quick glare from both Paul and Mary-Margret as Marc found himself breaking his own rules when traveling above ground. He forced a smile and tried his best to relax.

Luckily the rest of their trip went off without a hitch. They exited the train station they noticed it had begun to snow lightly and they picked up their pace. As they made their way down street Mary-Margret spoke up, "I would believe that would be considered a successful proof of our ability to blend in with the Souls."

"I suppose," said Marc, "but I don't want to try something like that again. Seekers are notorious for being suspicious. We were lucky she felt like being chatty."

"I still say she was flirting with you," said Paul. Marc gave the older man a disgusted snort.

After a few more minutes walking they arrived at the small home of Autumn Gusting Wind. Marc stopped them before continuing up the drive. "Now, Tim and Mary-Margret, this is your first time meeting Auntie. Try not to crowd her, a large group of us still makes her nervous. Just be nice to her and she'll be nice to you. Got it?"

"Of course Marc," said Mary-Margret gently, "I've been waiting to meet her for a while. Lead the way."

With that Marc marched up the stairs to the small house and knocked on the door. It opened almost at once and a short red hair woman appeared. She smiled as soon as she saw Marc and the others. Marc didn't hesitate at all and pulled the Soul into a big hug and said with joy, "Merry Christmas, Auntie."

_**-To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_********__The Good Samaritan - _Chapter 3

Scott brushed the snow from his face and pulled his hat down on his head as the winter weather continued to worsen. He saw only a few other Souls out at this hour. Sounds of the city faded away as the blanketing snow fell. It all added to his feelings of isolation and loneliness as he trudged along by himself.

_'This is stupid'_, Scott told himself. Actually it was reckless, dangerous, and really stupid, but Scott had already gotten himself worked into a foul mood and he realized he just didn't care at this point.

When the Souls conquered Chicago, he and the other Human survivors had agreed upon rules about how to work on the surface when they went into hiding. The rules were simple and practical about how to survive in a city full of aliens. The number one rule – don't go out alone – and now Scott was completely ignoring it. Further he had not told anyone where he was going, so no one would even be looking for him if he ran into trouble.

Scott came to a stop before a small town home, one among many on this street. Some Souls on this street had put up lights for the Christmas season, but nothing at the home Scott watched. When Scott had been a little boy, there hadn't been any lights either. He had asked his father why they didn't put lights out like the other neighbors and he told him they were Jewish and they weren't like their other neighbors. To Scott this made no sense, wasn't Hanukkah celebrating light in the darkness? Wouldn't hanging lights like the other be a part of that celebration?

But his father had always been old fashion and wouldn't hear of any displays other than the Menorah in the living room. Scott wondered if there was Menorah setup this year. While Souls were quick to adapt human traditions, they often had only a superficial understanding of the tradition. Scott had seen Souls go to churches and synagogues, but as far as he and the other humans could tell Souls had no real religion.

Scott had become the human rebels' unofficial expert on Souls and still much of what the alien parasites did made little sense to Scott. He closed his eyes and pushed all of his questions away. Right now he just wanted to go home. All he had to do was cross the road and knock on the door. He would be able to see him Mom and Dad again.

_'Not Mom and Dad anymore,'_ Scott scolded himself.

* * *

####

* * *

He remembered the day he came home from high school, his mother welcoming him at the door with an odd expression on her face. She seemed almost frighten of him. When he asked what was wrong she told him to wait in his room. Like the good son he was, Scott obeyed. He soon heard her calling someone on the phone and only minutes later Mr. Robinson, his mother's boss, arrive with someone Scott didn't know.

She called him down from his room and he had come obediently. He asked why Mr. Robinson and the other man were there but she said nothing. The situation was so strange it made Scott stop and really look at his mother. At that moment the sun shone through the open window and Scott had gasped in horror at the silver reflected in their eyes. His mother's inhuman eyes narrowed at Scott's reaction. Driven by a very strong and primal fear he had run out the back door. They had chased after him but Scott, driven by his fear, was faster.

After loosing them in the rows of houses Scott found an old payphone. Calling his father, he desperately blurted out what had happened. Scott hoped his father would know what to do. But he simply told Scott in a calm voice he was mistaken and Scott should go home to his waiting mother and Mr. Robinson. Scott had hung up thinking his father was right, he had been wrong about what he had seen. He was about to go home, when we realized he had never told his father about Mr. Robinson. How did his father known he was there?

Confused and frightened Scott had gone to a police station. He wasn't even sure what he was going to tell them. He was about to enter when someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him into a nearby alley. Scott had tried to scream but a strong hand clapped down on his mouth. His attackers revealed themselves as two older teens, both of them in worn and dirty clothes. The taller of the two looked him over, examining him closely.

"Jason here," he indicated the shorter youth still holding Scott down, "will let you go if you promise to shut up and stay put. If you don't, well…" he made a small shrug,"…we will pound on you till you do."

Terrified, Scott nodded and the teenager named Jason let him go. He sat there staring at the two boys in silence for a minute.

"You don't want to go in there," said the other.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

The young man gave him a speculative look, "Who was it that changed on you? Parents, teachers, a friend?"

"My…my parents," said Scott in surprise.

Jason nodded and said gruffly, "They work that way, take the parents and then grab the kids when they come home from school."

"What do mean!? What happened to my parents? Why can't I go to the police station," said Scott angrily.

The taller one jerked his thumb back at the police station, "It's not a police station anymore. 'They' took it over. They might look and sound like cops in there, but trust me they aint cops."

"Who the hell are they?" asked Scott.

"I don't know…but I'm pretty sure they aren't human," said the boy with dead seriousness. He continued to watch, gauging Scott's reaction. He saw his disbelief and shrugged, "Yeah I know it sounds like some dumb sci-fi movie, but it's the truth."

"Who are you?" demanded Scott.

He straightened and grinned, "Names Marc Walters"

* * *

####

* * *

Now more than four years later Scott stood outside his old home. Would the Souls that lived there now welcome him in? Their host bodies prodigal son returned, of course they would. They would welcome him and then call the Seekers. Because turning you over to the Seekers was what Souls did with Humans.

Scott wondered what it would be like to have the alien parasite inserted. Would it hurt? Would he be aware of it? Would it be aware of him? Or would he, Scott Adelman, be gone, snuffed out in a heartbeat. Scott's curiosity and wish to go home warred within him.

_ 'If it was just me, no one else's life on the line, I think I could do it,'_ considered Scott as he watched him old home. But of course many people would be put at risk if he was captured. The realization he was truly willing to give up and become nothing more than a host body hit him like a punch to the stomach. He closed his eyes and fought the tears from falling. It wasn't till that moment Scott realized how deeply depressed he had become.

He turned and fled down the street, now desperately wanting to put as much distance between himself and his formed home. It was beginning to snow harder and the wind had picked up. Scott looked around and now there was truly no one about. He took shelter in a dark alley way, the two buildings on either side providing a refuge from the wind and snow.

Scott considered what to do. The small sensible part of his brain told him to get into the tunnels and go back to his home underground. Back to his life of constantly scrounging for scraps of food and continual worry Seekers would find them out. But another part of him just wanted to leave all his fears and worries behind. In the dark and cold alley Scott reached into his pocket and took hold of the small pill.

He had contemplated getting captured and taken over. Wasn't that just another form of suicide? With the small cyanide capsule it would be quick and easy thing to do. And while the Souls were sure to find his body, there would be nothing for them to track back to the others.

Scott looked at the small pill in his hand. Was this really what he wanted?

Before he could make any decision, Scott heard the sound of a car engine and then the sudden sound of metal on metal and then a loud crash. Pulled from his inner crises, Scott looked out to the street and saw a pair of tracks in the accumulating snow veer off where the road railing became bent and twisted. Scott looked about but saw no other cars and no one else about. In the falling snow, an eerie calm filled the night.

Crossing the road quickly Scott looked past the railing and saw a steep ravine going down. At the bottom of the ravine sat a small car. The car's driver side window had broken and Scott could see a body slumped across the steering wheel. The wind picked up and loose blond hair from body danced in the wind. It was a woman.

Scott looked around again, but there was still no one in sight. He asked himself softly,"Well, what do we have here?"

_**-To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_********__The Good Samaritan - _Chapter 4

"Auntie, this dinner was fantastic," said Marc. Proving his point he learned back in his chair and sighed contentedly. Spread out on the table before him lay pots of mashed potatoes, bowls of vegetables, a basket of rolls and finally a golden brown turkey. From the kitchen the smell of cookies and pies floated in on the warm air to the small dinning room. The other humans, still finishing their meals nodded in agreement.

Autumn Gusting Wind had truly outdone herself. Between food on the table and still in the kitchen she could have fed a party twice their size and still have left overs. Marc wondered how she had found time to create so much food. The middle-aged woman with red curly hair beamed at Marc's and his companions praises.

"Thank you, Marc," said Autumn gently. She looked over her other guests, still smiling. "I've two pies cooling in the kitchen. Shall I get them?"

"Oh no rush, ma'am," said Paul patting his stomach, "need time to digest. The human stomach wasn't meant to take in this much food."

Autumn looked over the table at all the food she made and blushed slightly. "I suppose I went a little overboard. I always had the same problem when I was on Singing World."

Her remark caused several of the humans around the table to stare at her in confusion. Marc cleared his throat and explained, "Before Autumn came here she was a bat on another world the Souls run, they call it the Singing World."

"A bat?" asked Nancy.

"Well kind of like a bat, right Auntie?" answered Marc.

Autumn looked thoughtful, "Yes a bit like bats here on Earth, but larger."

Tim's eyes were large as he peppered her with question, "Could you fly? You were a cook there? Why's it called Singing World? What did you eat?"

"Mind your manners, child," intoned Sister Mary-Margret, "Don't badger Autumn with so many questions."

But the Soul smiled at Tim, "I don't mind explaining…Marc used to ask me dozens of questions about my previous lives." She settled back into her chair and began, "We called it Singing World because the air was full of songs, all the time. That is how we communicated, but much more than words you use on this world. The songs were greetings and goodbyes, poetry and news, and laughter and chatter all rolled into one. A whole world covered in songs.

"Wow," breathed Tim.

Autumn continued, "And yes I could fly, though I suppose I wasn't terribly graceful compared to some. I was…well there is no human word for it exactly…a food gather. I would gather and prepare food. It was a type of fruit, a bit like a melon. I was good at it, always had more than we could eat."

"You are a great cook here as well," spoke up Greg, "Can't remember the last time we had a meal this good."

"Don't let Dell hear you say that," said Paul with smile.

Greg opened his mouth to reply but the ring of the telephone interrupted him. All the humans in the room tensed at the unexpected interruption. Marc looked to Autumn who was already getting up to answer the phone and asked quietly, "Were you expecting a call?"

"No, I shall see who it is," said the Soul serenely. She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello, this is Autumn Gusting…", but she got no farther as the voice on the other side of the phone cut her off. Marc couldn't make out the words, but whoever it was on the other side of the phone was talking at a rapid pace.

With a slightly pained face, Autumn held the phone out to Marc, "It's Eric, he wants to talk to you.

Confusion on Marc's face became replaced with worry as he took the phone and began listening to his fellow human. Around him the room grew very still with tension in the air. Then Marc's word cut into the stillness with force, "Eric, slow down…what do you mean Scott is missing?"

* * *

####

* * *

Snow was already beginning to drift into the broken window by the time Scott made his way to the car. He once again looked around, but saw nobody around. It seemed impossible that no one had noticed the crash, but with the late hour and the worsening weather all the Souls had retreated to their homes, leaving this area deserted.

The woman was still unmoving in the car as Scott approached. Her head rested on the dash-board and as the wind blew a few of her stray blond locks around, Scott could see a dark patch of blood in her hair. He touched her gingerly and carefully rolled her head to the side. He grimaced at the large gash on her forehead and the blood that covered half her face. Touching her neck he could still feel a pulse, she was alive - for now.

Scott looked her over for other injuries but didn't see anything else. He noticed the thin line of a scar on her neck – an insertion scar from the Soul being implanted in her body. _'Of course she's a Soul, dummy,' _he angrily thought to himself. The question was - what should he do?

_'Easy answer – nothing,'_ he told himself. Getting involved in any way would only put everyone at risk. She was the enemy and he owed her nothing. He should leave now, before someone did notice the wreck and called the Seekers. With the falling snow his tracks would be covered in minutes and no one would ever know he was here.

Scott closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath of the icy air. _'Run away and get back to killing yourself,' _the thought made him feel ill. So what did he want? If left now, she might be found but with the rate the snow was coming down those odds were dropping fast. Save her? Ridiculous, even if we got her out of the car and up the hill, where could he take her? Minute he stepped into a Soul hospital he would be scrutinized and found out far too fast. He hadn't bothered with getting a set of contacts when he set out on his half-crazy journey.

But he kept coming back to woman, the Soul lying in the car. _'Save her'_, the idea didn't have the feeling of complete despair like his first thought. He didn't retreat from the idea, but still what would it mater, saving one Soul.

"Whoever saves one soul, saves the world entire."

Scott opened his eyes and realized he had spoken out loud. He remembered the line from the Talmud, remembered hearing his father speak the verse during service at the Synagogue. His father's words. His father was dead, Scott understood it, accepted it. But his father's words lived on in him. Now, in the middle of a snow storm, these words gave Scott clarity. He looked back at the woman, the Soul, and nodded his head.

"Oh what the hell…" said Scott and opened the car door.

* * *

####

* * *

"Maybe I should come with you," said Autumn Gusting Wind softly as Marc finished putting his winter clothing back on, "We can both look for Scott that way." Marc paused as he began zipping his jacket up and considered Auntie's idea. There was merit in her suggestion but while Autumn would have no issues passing in the city as a Soul, she was not one to lie. And if anyone asked her why she was out at this hour and in this weather, she would have to spin a story. She had reluctantly lied for them before, and it wasn't something Marc often wanted her to do.

He shook his head, "No, Autumn, please stay here. If Scott ends up coming here it would be best if you were around. Or if anyone else stops by, better you answer the door then the rest of us."

She pursed her lips and Marc could tell this would be a rare time she was going to argue with him. "Please," he said gently, "I can move quickly on my own and I'm going to travel through our passageways looking for Scott. It's not a place you can easily go Auntie."

Autumn looked down at her short, plump body and frowned at its limitations. She reached over and pulled herself into a hug with Marc. She whispered to Marc, "My little stray, this is dangerous. Please…Please be careful."

He hugged her back, "I know…I will. I promise." He paused a moment, trying to recall how to do this next part exactly. Marc put his mouth to Autumn's ear and warbled a soft set of notes. He could feel her stiffen as he said her name as a Bat would.

Marc pulled back and grinned, "Did I get it right?"

She smiled at his effort, "Umm…No. Please don't feel bad. Human vocal cords aren't made to sing as a Bat." She sighed softly and added, "But I understand your meaning. Safe journeys Marc, and may you find Scott safely."

Marc nodded and finished dressing for the outside. The others had gathered in the hallway and he could see they all shared the same nervous look. He smiled reassuringly, "Look, Scott most likely went off to sulk somewhere. I know his usual places, I'll find him. Meanwhile, enjoy Christmas."

Mary-Margret gave him a shrewd look, not buying his lie. But she turned and smiled to the rest, "Yes, let's not spoil the evening. Autumn, I believe you had some pies cooling in the kitchen, shall I help you with them?"

Autumn and the remaining Humans turned back and returned to the dining room. As Marc exited the house he could hear Tim gush, "Oh…pie, what kind?" He closed the door and turned into the growing snow storm. He stepped down from the porch and pulled his jacket tight about him as the cold night wind blew. His mood darkening with every step he took.

_**-To be continued...**_

* * *

_********__AN: Ugh... After blizzards, Dell computer problems, and getting a cold, I'm finally back to writing. Should be wrapping this story soon and will be getting back to Pathways in Darkness soon. Many thanks to all who have reviewed._

**_-Walker_**


	5. Chapter 5

_********__The Good Samaritan - _Chapter 5

Scott sloshed through the storm drain towards the hospital. Dirty icy water swirled around his boots, his feet growing numb from the cold. For transport the storm drain left much to be desired, but was a great improvement over the raging winter storm on the surface.

After a great deal of work in the deepening snow, he had managed to pull the woman from the car and pull her up the hill. A full five minutes he held her at the top of the hill, panting, exhausted. He prayed anyone would come along, even a Seeker. But no one had. The snow continued falling, slowly covering Scott and his rescue.

_'You can lay down here and die next to this alien. Seekers will be in for a hell of a surprise when tomorrow they find you both frozen,' _Scott had thought darkly.

With a shove Scott pushed himself up and took hold of the unconscious woman. "We're not dead yet," yelled Scott into the storm. Slowly he made his way down the road till he spied the opening to a storm drain. A narrow little pipe that was half-full dirty brown snow, but Scott knew it connected to larger tunnels.

Now Scott carried the Soul woman fireman style down the cold dark tunnel in relative comfort. She wasn't too heavy and he didn't feel too winded. Scott paused and thought back to when he was in school. Always picked last in P.E. class, nobody wanted scrawny little Scott. Now look at him, strong and lean. Years of hard living would do that to you he reflected.

He resumed walking, counting his steps. In the blackness of the tunnel he only had his memory to go on. Three hundred thirty steps in and then turn left. Another hundred and eight steps and then go right at the fork in the tunnel. How many times had they run from Seekers down these tunnels or use them to make raids on a Soul store or warehouse?

"Mmmmm…" came a low moan from over his shoulder. Scott froze. He felt the woman shift in his grasp, she was waking up.

_'What to do?'_ considered Scott. Hesitantly he said, "Hello?"

"Ohhh my head," moaned the Soul, "what happened…to me?" She shifted again in Scott's grip trying to right herself.

"Careful," said Scott trying to keep his balance with the moving woman, "You were in a car accident. You banged your head pretty bad, try not to move."

"Itss…dark," her words slurred as she spoke them. Likely a concussion guessed Scott. He wondered briefly how a blow to the head affected the alien parasite. Did it share in the concussion or was it immune?

"I know we are in a tunnel. Just hold still, I'll get you to a hospital." He resumed walking down the tunnel. He had gone a little ways when she spoke up again in a soft voice, "Who are you?"

_'Well how do I answer that one?'_ mused Scott. Simplest answer would be best. "My name is Scott."

A short pause and then in a very timid voice the Soul asked, "Are you a human?"

* * *

#####

* * *

"Is anyone sitting here?" asked the round-faced middle-aged man.

Marc forced himself to put on his best smile. "Of course not," he gestured to the empty seat next to his, "please sit down." The man took off his coat, folded it neatly, and then stored in the overhead compartment. He returned Marc's pleasant smile as he finished sitting down.

Inwardly Marc was cringing and forced down his irritation. The entire cab was empty and this Soul had decided to sit right next to Marc. But such actions from the Souls were the norm. They liked being near each, and many didn't get the idea of personal space.

"I'm Long Starless Night by the way," said the man as he extended his hand. Marc took and shook it gently. "Sings of Twilight," answered Marc. A common enough Bat name, he knew, to not stand out. Standing out was the last thing Marc needed now. To survive in this city required you to hide in plain sight by blending in with a crowd. Now without the crowd, Marc was vulnerable.

"This weather reminds me of my days on Mist World, so cold. I came here to get away from that," remarked Long Starless Night looking out the window into the snow filled darkness.

A native Chicagoan from birth, Marc took his city's unpredictable weather as a source of pride. He shoved the usual rude human response to the city's weather to the back of his mind and smiled gently, "Never been there, I kind of like it. The snow looks beautiful."

Long Starless Night considered thoughtfully, "From Blind World, right? I guess most sights are a real treat for you."

"Yes," nodded Marc, hoping the Soul would shut up.

The Soul once again looked out the window, "I've been called in to help fix a broken boiler for an apartment building downtown. Else I wouldn't be out in this weather. What brings you out tonight, Sings of Twilight?"

Distracted with thoughts of finding Scott, Marc answered without thinking, "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Do you need help?" responded Long Starless Night with concern in his voice.

Ice shot through Marc's veins as he realized his mistake. Never ask for help. Souls, always so polite and helpful, would always come together to help one of their own. And nothing else would draw attention faster.

"Oh, it's okay," answered Marc weakly, trying to recover from his error "I know where he is, just need to go get him."

The Soul's face wrinkled into a very faint frown, "Are you sure? I can make a few calls. I a neighbor of mine is a Seeker. He would love to help."

"Not necessary," said Marc quickly…too quickly.

"Well…if you are sure," replied Long Starless Night. He drifted off and was quite for the first time he had entered the train and sat down next to Marc. The silence sat heavy in the empty train and Marc almost wanted the Soul to start blathering again.

Marc glanced out the window, not long till the next stop he told himself. He looked back to Long Starless Night. The Soul was giving him a side long glance, as soon as Marc looked at him the Soul's eyes went to the floor. Marc looked forward and waited tense seconds and then glanced back. Again he caught the man staring at him and his eyes imminently snapped to the floor. Marc made out a feeble tremble in the Soul's body.

Marc shifted a tiny amount in his seat, just enough. He wasn't sure what had given him away. His outburst most likely, but possibly the contacts had not held up. The Soul's silver reflection in the eyes was like bioluminescence. There was no way for the Humans to replicate the effect completely. Under scrutiny the contacts would betray their wearer as human. For whatever the reason, Marc had to fix this.

The train slowed as it pulled into the station and in one fluid motion Marc stood and twisted towards Long Starless Night. His left fist connected with the Souls head with an audible crack. His head snapped back and Marc pressed in with his right arm going for a choke hold. Long Starless Night had been taken by such surprise he hadn't even cried out. His body twitched and pulled trying to get away for a moment and then went slack.

Marc exhaled roughly and pressed a finger up against the Soul's neck. He felt a strong pulse and nodded to himself. "Sorry about the headache you're going to have when you wake up. But I can't be dealing with Seekers and finding Scott at the same time." Straightening his jacket and he stood as the train came to a stop at the station. Glancing back one last time Long Starless Night looked as if he was peacefully sleeping in his seat.

As Marc exited the train he grumbled under his breath, "Scott, if you are still alive I'm going to throw you into the deepest sewage pool I can find."

* * *

####

* * *

Scott flicked on his small flash light. The darkness around him and the woman retreated. As the light filled the small tunnel, bright silver reflected in her eyes. Those eyes grew huge as she took sight of him. All Scott could do was smile weakly at her.

They both stood looking at each other for a minute, until Scott said with a sigh, "Umm…so yeah…I'm a human."

She stood so completely still, as if moving would cause him to attack her. Sensing her fear, Scott backed up a little ways from her, and his action caused her to visibly relax. Again in the timid voice, "I thought it strange for someone to carry me in a tunnel to the hospital. Why wouldn't they get help?"

"Well there was no one around and you were bleeding pretty badly, so I pulled you out of the car and did my best to treat your wound. I half expected someone to come by, but no one did. The weather wasn't getting any better so I started carrying you to the hospital," explained Scott in a rush.

She gingerly touched her head where Scott had wrapped his scarf. Her head tilted ever so slight and with a trace of curiosity asked, "Are you a healer?"

"No, just know a little first aid," answered Scott.

Glancing back and forth in the nearly dark tunnel she looked slowly around until she centered back on Scott, "Why did you help me?"

Scott sighed and leaned back against the tunnel wall, "Did you ever have a really bad day where nothing was right?"

The Soul grew thoughtful and blinked slowly at Scott, "This day would count as such a day for me."

Scott chuckled, "Yeah I guess it would. I just wanted…I'm…not sure I know how to explain it. I guess to do something good. Look, I'm not going to hurt you and you still need to get to the hospital. Can you walk on your own?"

The Soul slowly nodded. Scott gave her a reassuring smile and they slowly began to walk again down the tunnel. Scott took the lead with the woman behind him. Progress was slow and Scott wondered if she would let him carry her again. Maybe if he got to relax she would accept the idea.

"Uhh…so I told you my name was Scott. What's yours?"

"Sings from the Shadows," said the Soul quietly as Scott turned them down a right branching tunnel. He was going to ask about letting him carry her when her next question brought him to a complete halt.

"Scott," said Sings from the Shadows, "do you know my partner Matthew?"

_**-To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 6_**

In the cold damp tunnel Scott stares in shock at the little Soul woman. This whole night has been the strangest in Scott's entire life.

* * *

#####

* * *

It was a cold, gray, rainy day when Jason's appendix burst. Jason on the floor, horribly pale and writhing in pain, hidden between old storage boxes in the hospital's basement as Scott desperately searched for something to help ease his pain. Then the two humans found by the young blond-haired Soul Healer who had stared at them in open astonishment.

Scott begged the Healer to help his friend. Wide eyed the Soul had nodded and in whispered-shaky voice said he couldn't bear to see another being suffer in such pain. But as the Healer bent over to check the stricken human, Jason grabbed on him with a fierce grip and growled out through pain clenched teeth.

"If you're…just going to…turn me over to…the Seekers…just…let…me…die."

"But…you're in pain. I just want to help," pleaded the Healer.

"I'd rather suffer…than have…one of…you…in me."

Agonized the Healer looked to Scott, but there was nothing for Scott to say. After a long moment the Soul bowed his head and spoke so quietly that Scott barely heard him.

"I will not inform the Seekers."

Jason had spat out as he gasped in pain, "Swear it!"

Slowly the young man's head bobbed once and he whispered something only Jason could hear. Whatever the healer said, Jason had visibly relaxed and the Healer began his treatment. When done, Jason lay sleeping peacefully on the floor, his normal complexion already returning.

Scott remembered how he marveled at the miracle of the Soul's medicine. "Thank you," he breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Please take him and go," spoke the Soul Healer in a hushed voice.

"What is your name?" Scott had asked.

"My name is Matthew."

* * *

#####

* * *

As he tries to wrap his mind around whom the woman he has met by pure chance. Scott hesitantly asks, "Matthew is your husband, err partner?"

Sings from the Shadows nods with a small smile, "He told me about the human he cured, was that you?"

"No, but I was there. He saved a friend of mine. We were sure he would report us to the Seekers, but he never did," explained Scott.

"Matthew was very conflicted about not reporting his activity to the Seekers. I was so worried for him; I didn't want to see him so upset," confesses Sings from the Shadows.

Curious Scott asks, "Why didn't he, or you?"

"He promised not to. My Matthew would not break a promise," explains the Soul as if the answer was obvious.

Scott pauses to consider her answer. He knows some Souls keep the name of the host they inhabit, the healer Matthew would be such as Soul. Scott has long wondered if keeping the human's name means the Soul is somehow closer to being human. "But you didn't promise, why didn't you report us?" presses Scott.

Sings from the Shadows closes her eyes and trembles for moment. Concerned Scott leans forward to see if she needs help, but her eyes open and they lock on to Scott's. "What your friend said, he would rather suffer and die than be given over to insertion." She grows very still and asks in a near whisper, "Is it so horrible to be joined with one of us?"

She asks with innocence of a child and Scott can only shake his head in wonder. He thinks, _'They can nearly wipe us out and still they think they are being kind. They kill us with kindness.'_ Scott sighs deeply, "I've heard all your reasons before: Humans are violent and dangerous, that we destroy our world, and the Souls are saving the world. But what Souls do to humans," and Scott shudders at the thought of a parasite being inserted, "it's worse than dying." On saying it out loud, Scott realizes how foolish he had been to even consider letting himself become a host.

"Like the northern forest of the Sea Weeds," says Sings from the Shadows sadly. Scott frowns, not understanding her words. She continues, looking down at her human host's hands, "…maybe we are cruel."

Looking back to Scott she suddenly sways on her feet and goes pale. Scott is to her side in an instant and catches her. He sees how his scarf is now soaking with her blood. In a gentle motion he picks her up and cradles her head as best he can.

With grim determination Scott begins down the tunnel again, he says softly to Sings from the Shadows, "I'll get you to you to the hospital and your Matthew, I swear it."

She moans quietly in his arms but manages to say, "If you go to the hospital they will know what you are. They will call the Seekers."

He knows she is right, but somehow it doesn't matter. He was moments away from killing himself when she crashed her car. Be it fate, act of God, or the universe playing impossible odds, Scott sees how he was meant to find her. "Doesn't matter," explains Scott, "I'm supposed to find you, save you."

"You're a ssstrange beinggg," replies the Soul, her words again becoming slurred. Scott stares down at her but her eyes are close and she is seemingly asleep in his arms. He quickens his pace down the drainage tunnel. He needs to hurry now, but he can't keep a smile off his face from her words, "Yeah I'm the strangest."

The tunnel ahead drops down and Scott drops to his knees and leans back to continue forward. Not an easy task while carrying the woman. He manages to make it half way before he slips on the slick cement of the shaft and begins to tumble forward. Scott wraps himself protectively around Sings from the Shadows, stopping her from hitting the ground, but not himself.

With bang Scott hits his head on the ground and his flashlight loosens from his grip and spins off down the tunnel. Stars dance in vision for a moment as he recovers. A quick check on the Soul shows she not hurt, or at least not hurt worse than before. He looks to find his flashlight when he sees its light suddenly move on its own. It bobs up and down as it closes the distance. Scott blinks in surprise at the man who carries his lost flashlight.

Marc sits the flashlight down slowly next Scott and glares down at Scott, "What the hell is going on?"

"Marc! We need get her to the hospital," speaks Scott urgently as he struggles to get himself standing while carrying Sing from the Shadows.

'Scott, we're running all over this city to find you!" growls Marc. He points to the woman in Scott's arms and demands, "Who is she? What happened to her?"

"She was in a car accident. Her name is Sings from the Shadows, she's hurt and I need to get her to the hospital," explains Scott in a rush.

Marc's eyes widen at her name, realizing what she is. He shakes his head in disbelief, "Scott, you are making less sense than the wild girl Mia we found and I'm not sure how that's possible. What are you doing!?"

Scott starts again, slower this time, "I saw her car go off the road, there was no one around, and so I went to check on her. She'd hit her head pretty bad and was unconscious. I got her out of the car and made it into the drainage tunnels."

Marc's look of disbelief slowly changes to one of anger, "Okay, I get what you are doing. The better question is why? You should have just left her. We can't afford to get involved!"

A feeling of guilt begins working at Scott's stomach. The realization his half-mad quest to the surface has left all the humans of their community vulnerable. "The Healer Matthew, the one that saved Jason. She's his partner," at Marc's confused look Scott explained, "You know…his wife."

Marc's eyes narrow in understanding, "How exactly do you know this?"

"She told me," explains Scott.

"She woke up? You talked to her, are you crazy?" Marc's words came out in an angry hiss.

"Marc…" began Scott but his friend cuts him off with a furious glare. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? She knows about you now. And what are you planning on doing? Just walk in with her to the hospital; they will be calling the Seekers before get through the door."

"Marc!" said Scott shouting, "Matthew told her everything about me and Jason, but neither one of them has told the Seekers anything."

Marc pauses for a second, considering. He then stuck one finger out, "One, just one. If we are wrong just once with trusting a Soul, we are all done for. We survive by not getting involved."

"What if this was Autumn here?" said Scott gesturing to the injured woman, "are you telling me you would just let her die?"

A flicker of doubt enters Marc's face as Scott continues, "I know you talk a good game with the others about Autumn Gusting Wind, about how you conned your way into getting her to trust you. But I've seen how you look at her. You would move heaven and earth to save her!"

Marc angrily shook his head, "It was different with Autumn, she was seriously grieving about her lost partner. She latched on to the first person available and by a million to one chance it was yours truly." He points to Sings from the Shadows, "How can we be sure about her and this Matthew?"

"I'm meant to find her," said Scott simply.

In exasperation Marc flung his hands out as if he was surrendering to empty air, "What the hell does that mean?"

Scott began slowly and softly, "Marc, why do you think I went up by myself?"

"Enlighten me," snaps Marc.

Scott smiles as he fights back tears, "I was just a few seconds away from chewing on a cyanide pill when she crashed. I don't know why or how, but I was the only one around. Just one little human to rescue a lost Soul." He laughs weakly at his joke.

Marc's jaw drops at Scott revelation and his shoulders slump as his anger drains away, "Scott…I didn't…know."

Scott let out a shaky sigh, "I'm okay, and it's not like I was holding a sign up that said **'Scott is Suicidal'**. But I think I've got a handle on it. But we need to save Sings here."

Marc regards the hurt Soul in Scott's arms and said, "Alright, but let's be smart about getting her into a hospital."

Scott nods, "Okay, but whatever we are going to do, we'd better do it quick."

**_-To be concluded..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Good Samaritan - Chapter 7_**

**_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. RedSeven, I don't mind the grammer nazi. I have a bad habit of switching tenses when I write. I need a good scolding from time to time. Thanks_**

**_-Walker_**

* * *

Misty Clouds Above sat at the front desk and watched the snow fall out the windows of Northwestern Memorial Hospital. As a flower she had strongly disliked the cold and as a human she didn't care for this city's icy weather. Once again she considered if it wouldn't be better to move to one of the warmer cities on this planet. But in the warm hospital it's fun to watch the snow fall, protected from the cold wind, it was oddly peaceful.

Her thoughts interrupted as the door to the outside suddenly opened and two people rushed in from the cold winter night. Blowing wind sends snow swirls around them as they enter. Misty looks the two over and sees the taller one carries someone. She gasped at the sight of small woman being carried. A smear of bright red blood is on her head. Misty Clouds Above's body trembled at the thought of what must have happened to the poor Soul.

"Oh please," said the shorter Soul who came in with the taller, "there has been an accident."

Misty Clouds Above hands shook, but she remembered her duty and quickly began operating the phone to call for help. The petite Soul came up the counter as she makes her call and Misty looked her over. Her body is a short middle-aged woman with curly reddish hair. In the bright lights of the hospital the silver in her eyes reflect like twin mirrors. As she finished calling for help she asks the woman, "Oh dear, what happened to her?"

The red-haired Soul smiled gently and explains, "She was in a car accident. She hit her head and has a bad wound. My name is Autumn Gusting Wind, my friend found her and we brought her here right away." She glanced back to her companion who still held the injured woman carefully.

"Well Autumn, we will have a Healer down here soon. Your friend can sit her down if he's tired," says Misty. She finds herself impressed by how strong the Soul is to support the body without a problem.

Misty wondered if she saw a flicker of worry in Autumn's face but assumed it's out of concern for the hurt woman. With a small smile she said, "No, he will be fine. But more importantly you need to contact Healer Matthew."

"Why?" asked Misty.

Autumn pointed to the small blond-haired woman unconscious in her friend's arms, and said, "She is Sings from the Shadows, Healer Matthew's partner."

* * *

####

* * *

Marc followed Autumn Gusting Wind at a careful distance as the two healers wheeled the injured Sings from the Shadows into what he assumed was a surgery room. Soul medical technology was a mystery to Marc. He had seen wounded Seekers miraculous recovery from battles with humans when the Souls were still fighting for control of the city. However, he had seen little of how the medicine worked. Early on in the invasion hospitals became insertion centers for the alien Souls. Sick humans went in, cured Souls came out. Marc and his friends learned to stay far away from medical centers. As curious as he was about how Sings from the Shadows would be healed, he felt desperately afraid as he walked after the Souls.

As planned Autumn was doing all the talking with the Healers and so far no Soul had taken much notice of Marc. He had not liked the idea of bringing Autumn into this bizarre rescue operation Scott had started, but saw no other choice. He listened as she explained what had happened; she wasn't lying to the healers as so much leaving out a few key details. They seemed satisfied with her explanations and had hardly asked him any questions at all.

Hopefully he would be able to make a discreet exit and get back to Scott. Marc worried about his friend. He understood the pain Scott was going through. But what Scott had done put all Humans in their little community in danger. Usually Scott was the level-headed in their little band of renegades.

The healers stopped at a small room and with great care moved Sings from the Shadows from the gurney to a bed. They talked softly among themselves as they checked her head wound and began open a small white container labeled INSIDE CLEAN. Marc felt he would be pushing his luck staying longer and moved to speak with Autumn when he heard a voice behind him and his blood went cold.

A familiar irritating voice said, "Well how else would you explain the situation?"

Marc fought himself to not cringe into the wall as two Souls dressed in black uniforms walked right past him without noticing him. The smaller of two a woman with short black hair walked with a tall man with dark hair. The Seeker from the train station!

His heart in his throat, Marc followed after the two Seekers as they turned down a corridor. He couldn't make out what the male Seeker was saying, but the female Seekers voice traveled down the hall. She sounded very agitated.

"We have Soul attacked on the train, what else could it be than a human?"

Marc's stomach lurched and he felt himself starting to sweat. He hoped fretfully no one would notice as he drew closer to the pair of Seekers. They stopped at a small room and Marc quickly ducked into an empty room next to the Seekers. He strained to listen through the wall.

"Now, Long Starless Night, can you explain what happened?" asked a man. Marc groaned as his fears are confirmed.

"Well," said a soft voice Marc had to strain to hear," I don't exactly remember. I know I was sitting next to a Soul who called himself Sings of Twilight. He was…acting oddly. Then the next thing I know I was waking up with the train conductor and several healers around me."

The irritated Seeker woman said, "Are you certain it was one of us…not a human?"

"Human!?" said Long Starless Night in clear panic.

A man said in a cheerful voice, "Now, we don't know that for sure. We just need to ask you some questions so we can understand what happened." Marc assumed it was the male Seeker.

"I wish I could be more helpful," explained Long Starless Night, "but I don't know exactly what happened. What became of Sings of Twilight? He seemed so…upset."

"We are looking for him now. He will have much to answer for," said the woman. Her agitation seemed to grow as she talked to Long Starless Night.

"We will be reviewing video footage from the train and we'll learn more about what occurred," explained the other Seeker. Marc filched but was already exiting the room. This night just got worse by the minute.

He made his way back to where Auntie was waiting. He hoped she hadn't gotten worried by his unexpected departure. As he turned the corner he saw she was talking to a blond-haired Soul in scrubs. The young man's face was white and his eyes were fretfully watching events going on in the small room. Marc walked past without stopping. If things were different he would have liked to meet this Matthew. Maybe Scott was right, this Healer could be sympathetic to the Humans and an ally like Autumn Gusting Wind. But now he had more pressing issues.

"No rest for the wicked," grumbled Marc to himself.

* * *

####

* * *

Scott waited in the shadows of the empty parking garage. He pulled his coat tighter around himself and rubbed his hands to generate some warmth. While the garage did give protection from the icy wind, it was still terribly cold. He wondered how much longer he should wait for Autumn Gusting Wind. Of course he could be falling into a trap. For all he knew a team of Seekers would be showing up, not the kindly Soul. But he was responsible for this whole crazy affair, he would see it through.

He heard the sound of a door opening and then the low voices of two people. Looking out from his hiding spot, Scott saw two familiar people, the short plump body of Autumn Gusting Wind and the taller Matthew. They walked slowly into the garage, their voices calm and gentle in the way of Souls.

"You never informed the Seekers?" asked Matthew.

Autumn answered, "Many times I thought about contacting the Seekers. I know it was our expected duty, but I never do. I think of the way Marc grins, Kate laughs, or the way Nancy and Greg look at each other and I can't do it. I'll not be responsible for bring them to an end…to erase them."

"Do you not worry they could become violent? When I found the two humans in the hospital basement I was so worried they were going to attack me," said Matthew as the two Souls walked down the aisle.

"I know some humans are violent…I've seen them. But Marc and his friends have never been anything but kind to me," explained Autumn.

Matthew paused to consider. "How can you be sure? Could they not be deceiving you?"

"I know because I love them," said Autumn simply but her voice thick with emotion.

Scott pulled himself from the shadows and said, "Love you too Auntie."

Both Souls jumped at the sound of Scott's voice and Scott tried hard to not laugh as he carefully walked into the light of the main aisle. He smiled at the two and held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Sorry about that, force of habit."

Autumn Gusting Wind composed herself and indicated to Matthew. "Healer Matthew, this is Scott Adelman."

The healer's eyes were as wide as possible as he took sight of Scott. In a near whisper he asked, "You saved my Sings?"

Scott nodded his head. "I did, is she going to recover?"

Matthew swallowed hard as Scott slowly approached. "She will be. Thank you for saving her." Matthew's fearful expression weakened and became replaced with curiosity. "Why did you save her?"

Scott thought about tonight's events, reviewing his actions. How those actions lead him to this Soul, who stared at him a mix of fear and wonder. Scott supposed it would easy to think of this as some sort of miracle, a chance meeting when Scott needed it most. Or maybe it was just a cosmic amount of dumb luck. In the end, Scott realized there was never going to be a way to know for sure…and he realized it didn't matter. Only that he saved a hurt and scared life.

"I suppose," began Scott, "you could say we owed you for saving Jason. But I don't want to you to think this was some type of payment." Scott paused as he struggled to put words to his conflicted thoughts. "It would be easy to think of my actions as just some sort of trade…a life for a life. There is an old saying…Whomever saves one life saves the whole world. I don't think before tonight I ever really understood those words, but I do now."

Matthew's brows came together in confusion. "Saving a life is to save a world?" The Soul considers Scott's words and then smiles faintly. "I think I understand. Sings from the Shadows is…my whole world. And you saved that world."

Scott extended his hand and for a moment Matthew stared at the hand, not understanding the gesture. But then with a smile he takes Scott's hand with his own in a firm handshake.

Autumn also smiles at the beginning of the new friendship but then frowns. "Scott, where is Marc? He left the hospital in such a rush…is everything alright?"

Scott sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing he's the source of this particular problem. "Marc…had to take care of a little problem."

* * *

####

* * *

"Slow down Eric. I don't type that fast," complained Marc as he typed a very long set of commands into the computer terminal. He could hear an irritated sigh on the other end of the phone. For all of Eric's skill with computers, he wasn't very good at explaining how to work them. Eric always insisted he was a computer hacker, not a helpdesk technician. Marc hadn't known there was a difference.

Marc sat in a small office of the Chicago Transport Authority office downtown. At this hour no one was working in the building and Marc was working in nearly complete darkness so not to attract attention. Getting in the office was easy. The office's basement was easily accessible from the tunnels. However, getting a connection to their resident hacker was a bit more complicated. Marc could only roll his eyes as Eric, with pride in his voice, explained his clever setup using words Marc would swear weren't English.

"Okay, tell me what you see on the screen," asked Eric's voice through the phones speaker.

Marc looked over the screen, most of it indescribable lines of text. The part he did understand was the video file he was watching. "I see the video of me knocking the Soul out. You sure it's not easier to just delete the file?"

"Trust me," explained Eric, "if they see the file missing the Seekers will know something is up. My way is better. We'll edit your fight out of the video. It will just show you getting up from the seat. We just need to delete a few key video frames from the file and then re-encode the time stamp."

Marc groaned, "Eric I only understood about four words in that sentence."

"Understanding is not required, only obedience." Marc could practically feel Eric smugness over the phone.

Marc bit his tongue and didn't respond to the insult. If they survived this, he was adding Eric to the people he planned on dumping into a sewage pool. "Fine, just tell me what to do."

* * *

####

* * *

Snow had stopped falling but at this late hour Autumn's visitors had decided to stay the night and not risk going home until morning. Now only the Soul and the Nun remained awake. Sister Mary-Margret stirred her tea while Autumn Gusting Wind prepared her own cup. "May I ask why you call Marc your little stray?"

Autumn smiled at the question. "When I first moved here there was a stray cat I was attempting to feed. One night I heard a noise outside and thought it was the cat. I was very surprised to find a young human rummaging through my garbage can looking for food. At first I was very frightened. I thought he would attack me. But as Marc stood there shivering in the cold I found myself offering him food."

"A wonderful story of compassion," said Mary-Margret smiling fondly at Autumn Gusting Wind.

Autumn looked down sadly at her tea. "I'm afraid many of my kind would not agree with me or my actions."

Mary-Margret said softly, "The Good Samaritan"

Autumn frowned slightly and replied, "What does that mean?"

"It is a parable…a story. A man traveling is set upon by thieves, beaten, robbed, and left for dead." She watched as the Soul's eyes grew large and then shivered. The nun smiled reassuringly at Autumn and continued. "Several people pass by the dying man and ignore him. Then a Samaritan finds the man. The Samaritans are enemies to the dying man. Of all the people who could help him, the Samaritan would be the last one to help. But instead of ignoring him, the Samaritan takes the dying man and treats his wounds and cares for him until he recovered."

Autumn considered the story and then turned in her seat and looked into the living room where Scott was on the couch, softly dozing. "Just as Scott helped Sings from the Shadows tonight."

"Yes," nodded Mary-Margret. "Your simple act of kindness had a profound effect on Marc. He learned not all Souls wanted us destroyed. You helped him to learn to survive in this new world. He then helped others. Now Scott's actions will have an effect on Matthew and his partner. The smallest of mercies can end up moving mountains."

Autumn reflected on the Nun's words. She smiled but then her shoulders slumped as she grew sad. "I wish other of my kind could hear your words. Mary-Margret you are proof we Souls were wrong about humanity. But I fear no one will listen."

Mary-Margret smiled at her new friend. "While you are correct, many Souls would only see us as a threat to end, we have found two Souls who share in your beliefs. Perhaps there are others."

A soft knock on the door interrupted the two women and Autumn rose and walked down the hall to open the door. She smiled as Marc came through the door and gave her a huge hug. They spoke in soft tones as he followed Autumn back into the kitchen. Marc smiled at Sister Mary-Margret, but then opened his mouth in a huge yawn.

"Marc, you didn't need to come all the way back tonight," admonished Mary-Margret.

"Needed to make sure everyone is safe," said Marc sleepily. "Is Scott alright?"

"He will be. Now I believe you need to get some rest Marc," said Sister Mary-Margret.

"I'm fine," replied Marc. But another large yawn betrayed him.

Autumn Gusting Wind joined in, "My little stray, to bed with you."

Marc looked between the two women and gave up trying fight them. He smiled a sleepy grin and said, "Yes Sister. Yes Mother." This earned him a blushing smile from Autumn and annoyed look from Mary-Margret. They both watched him go, joining the others already sleeping in the living room. He laid down next to Scott and within minutes was fast asleep.


End file.
